comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Earth-19999)
This is a timeline for events depiced or mentioned in the Mortal Fighter Series and Franchise. Eons Ago *Long ago at the beginning of time, there existed only the Elder Gods and the One Being. The One Being gained his power by draining it from the Elder Gods. *The Elder Gods launched waged war on the One Being to save themselves. In the end, the Elder Gods created six weapons called the Kamidogu. When they used the weapons, the One Being split into many pieces, although its consciousness survived. *With the power of the Elder Gods, the Kamidogu became lost in hundreds of different pieces of the One Being. Eventually, these pieces became the realms, and life began to grow inside them. *There were 106 recorded realms, but many of them were merged with Outworld years later. This reduced them to Earthrealm, Netherrealm, Outworld, Seido (Orderrealm), Chaosrealm, and Edenia, each with a representative Kamidogu which held the essence of them. *The Elder Gods created lesser version of themselves to monitor and take care of the Realms, such as Raiden and Fujin in Earthrealm and Argus in Edenia. Epochs Ago *Not long after the creation of the realms, Argus, and his wife, Delia, had two children: Taven and Daegon, that grows with the natural capabilities of controlling fire. *At the time, two prophecies of the future which Delia frequently had visions and premonitions of occur. One of the events was The Prophecy of Ragnarök. She predicted that warriors would one day grow too powerful and numerous and if left unchecked, their intensifying combat would bring upon the destruction of the six remaining realms, bringing about the Apocalypse. *The Elder Gods demanded that a safeguard be put in place in order to prevent this from happening, one that would make use of the fighters insatiable blood lust, lefting this task to Argus and his wife. *Delia reveals to Argus she predicted that the climax would take place at a crater within the Edenian Southlands. For this reason, Argus had a pyramid constructed underground at this crater, while Delia created a Fire-Spawn known as Blaze. Blaze would contain the power needed to stop the Mortal Fighters. While Argus wanted all of the warriors destroyed, Delia wished a more merciful approach; stripping the warriors of their powers. They decided that they would put their two children in competition, and whichever one defeated Blaze would be gifted with the power to become the new protector of Edenia. On their way to confronting Blaze, each brother would have to retrieve a sword from one of their father's temples, and a suit of armor from one of their mother's temples, both in Earthrealm. One suit of armor would mean that all of the warriors were destroyed, the other would mean that they were stripped of their power. In effect, this would be like a coin toss between Argus and Delia, to decide which outcome would be achieved. *Argus initiates the plan to save the realms, having the two brothers summoned to his temple in Edenia, where they were ambushed and placed in stasis. They were both placed within the mountains of Nepal, Earthrealm, with a Dragon to watch over them. The Golden Dragon, Orin, watched over Taven, whilst the Red Dragon, Caro, watched over Daegon. When Blaze gave the signal, the Dragons would wake their protected from stasis to begin the quest. Millenia Ago *During many millenium, in Outworlder history, ruled an emperor in the realm called Onaga, more known as the Dragon King to put fear in the hearts of his enemies. Onaga was the first Emperor of Outworld, uniting an otherwise divided realm. *He began to conquer other realms, merging them to add that realm's power to Outworld and expand his ever-growing empire. Onaga's secret to victory was his unbeatable and invincible army. the Heart of the Dragon King, his heart, gave him the ability to raise the dead, allowing him to revive his dead soldiers continuously. *However, time passed, and Onaga wished to live forever; using the last dragon egg, his followers formed a spell that would transfer his body into the tiny dragon inside and with it, be granted eternal life. *It was at this point, a strike plan was in effect, orchestrated by Onaga's trusted adviser, Shao Kahn. However Kahn, who did not like sharing power, poisoned the Dragon King, and took control of Outworld for himself. Unlike Onaga before, he was not able to rule his domain as a united realm, and became a tyrant to his own people rather then their protector, making an ruthless empire which conquered other realms at an immense rate. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Timelines